Bella and the Chocolate Factory
by hartfairy
Summary: A young girl named Bella, accompanied by Dib, find a golden ticket and take a tour of the chocolate factory. T-rated for language.
1. Moving In

Hi, I was just watching the new Charlie And The Chocolate Factory and had an impulse to make this. Please no flames! Bella is the first half of my middle name! Not from Twilight! I hope you guys continue your stories, because they are awesome! Note for Aaliastar: I hope I can come over soon! Sorry for falling asleep when you were watching MacGyver. I really wanted to see it! ^_^ Author out!

It was a normal day for Bella. The sun was shining, swallows singing, and I had a truckload of homework. Mr. Stone was really giving us tons of it lately. She tried to just focus on how beautiful it was outside when Anna came up to her. "Nice to see you in a outfit that doesn't look like it belonged to a hobo." Bella decided to ignore that comment, and move on. But Anna blocked her way. "Don't try and ignore me Smella!" Bella opened one eye and cooly said, "You know Anna, it's pieces of shit like you that make me wanna kill. Now leave me alone before I get my nunchucks out." Anna flipped her hair and walked off.

Bella rolled her eyes, and continued her walk home. Her house was at least two miles away, and that always gave her a nice fresh walk. The only thing that could spoil it, was Anna and Mrs. Chayon's chiwawas. Those goddamn chiwawas! Always barking! She was so refreshed by the walk, that she passed her house.

She noticed that empty lot near her house, and knew that she had passed her house. Bella ran twords her house and through the door. "Hi mom, I'm home!" Her mother was on the phone. "Mhm, I will let him know. Okay, have a good day." She had a look on her face that said something bad happened. Bella never asks anything when that happens. "Well mom, I'll be up in my room, doin' homework...bye."

Bella waved and quietly went upstairs. She tossed her backpack on her bed and sat down. Bella had lived here for almost seven months, and still wasn't used to it. It wasn't anything, it was just that she was born in Fairbanks, that was her home. She finally got up and started on her homework. "I'm home!" Her father burst through the door.

Something Bella knew was that she could hear the whole house, in her room. "Honey...your boss just called." There was a silence, and then he spoke up. "What was it about?" Bella's mother sighed. "He's laid you off." Bella stopped listening, she was terrified at the news! They couldn't even drive Bella to school, they had to grow their own food! It was hard enough, with his job, let alone without it!

"At least my homework's done." She muttered to was just about to watch Invader Zim when..."Bella! Some kids just moved in next door! Would you like to greet them?" Her mom obviously wanted her to 'interact' with people. Bella walked down the stairs, she didn't like to yell. "Yeah, I guess. But if they are douche-bags, I'm coming back home." Her father given her a stern look.

"Language!" Her mother on the other hand smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll have a great time! And one of the kids sounds like Deb, the one you obsess about." Bella laughed. "It's Dib." She grabbed her nunchucks and ran next door. "Sometimes I worry about that girl..."

~Two days ago~

"Moving?" Both Dib and Gaz were shocked at the news. "Yes! I need to study the Evantious plant that grows there! It could be the cure for that green-skin disease!"

(I made that up. Don't blame me! My internet is being a wackadoo!)

"The pig commands me! I can't leave!" Dib cared about his sister's needs, (because she takes her anger out on Dib. Stupid Gaz!) but he needed to be here! So he could catch Zim. "Dad, we have to stay here! The fate of all man-kind depends on me!"

"Son, you can do your insane projects when we get there! And Gaz there are other pizza places there! And a kid Dib's age lives right next to us!" They both were obviously 'delighted' at the idea of moving. (That was sarcasm, for those of you that can't tell.) "Fine!" Gaz grumbled, and continued to play her GS-2. "Pack your things kids! We leave tomorrow!" And then he went to his lab. Dib went to his room. "Great, now Zim will finally take over!" Dib had packed most of his belongings, and paranormal stuff. "I bet the neighbors will think I'm crazy too..."

Little did Dib know that an adventure was waiting for him, him and Bella.

~Current Time~

Bella knocked on the door. She was weirded out already, this place had a strange vibe. She waited a couple more minutes, nothing. "I should just leave." She was about to walk away, when a certain raven-haired boy opened the door. Bella glanced behind her to see Dib, her favorite character, and crush! She blushed. "Oh, are you the girl next door?" Bella snapped out of her infactuation, and smiled at Dib.

"Yes, I am Bella. My parents moved here seven months ago." She shyly shook his hand. "Uh, could I come in?" Dib blushed. "Oh! Yeah sorry about that!" Bella was so deep in her fantasy world, she didn't even wonder how he was here. She went inside anyway and shut the door behind her. Like in the T.V series, Gaz was sitting on the couch, watching a Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial. "Huh, I didn't know they showed Bloaty's commercials here." She thought.

"Ah son, I see you've met the neighbor!" Bella turned around to see Professor Membrane. "Yes, I am Bella, pleased to meet you Professor Membrane!" She shook his hand. "Such a polite young girl. Now I am going to make TOAST!" Bella giggled and turned to face Dib. "So...do you want to do anything?" Dib paused for a second. "Do you like the paranormal?"

"Paranormal?" Bella asked. "I LOVE the paranormal! I know a place where it was rumored to be haunted!" Dib smiled. He had found a friend! "Now we gotta hurry! They only appear at 7:00!" Bella and Dib rushed out the door and ran. They slowed down after a while, and stopped at a mysterious place. "What is that?" Dib pointed to a huge grey building. "That is Wonka's Chocolate Factory. I've only heard rumors though. Would you like to hear them?"

Dib stared at Bella, then glanced at the factory. "Okay?" Bella sat on a bench nearby. Dib sat down with her. "Only a few remember what happened in there, but there are some stories. Willy Wonka, the owner, began his company with one small store, I have no idea where. But the store became so popular, they expanded. His candy was different from all of the other companies. He made ice cream that never melted!" Dib glanced at her sceptically. "I know it makes no sense, but it's true! Anyways, after that he opened up a huge factory." Bella pointed at the building in front of her.

"He was known throughout the world! In fact a prince from India sent him over to build him a palace made out of chocolate!" Dib was very interested about the factory. "Didn't it melt?" He asked. Bella looked back at Dib. "Yeah, it did, and I bet the prince asked him to build another one. But Wonka had his own problems. You see, he was so popular all the other companies tried to steal his recipes. Fickelgruber started to sell Wonka's never-melt ice cream, Prodnose came out with chewing gum that never turned bland, then Slugworth made gum that could be blown to huge sizes! It got so bad that, one day Wonka shut down the factory.

"Wait, don't they still make candy? I saw some in the store earlier." Dib had lots of questions, but he knew it would annoy her so he kept as quiet as he could. "Yes, they still make candy, he re-opened it sometime ago, but nobody has ever gone inside since that day. I think ghosts run it!" Just then both of their stomachs growled. Bell laughed "Looks like talkin' about candy made us hungry. C'mon, I'll buy us some Wonka bars!" The two shared a laugh as they walked twords the store.

That night Bella went to bed, for the first time in a long time feeling happy. Not only did she meet her dreamboy, but he liked her! She yawned. "It's gonna be a good day tomorrow!" She said to herself, before finally laying down, and going to sleep.

Late at night, the unlikely happened. Mysterious people on bycicles came out of the factory, and spread throughout town. They started to hang up papers anywhere they could, and anywhere people could see them. Everyone was asleep so no one saw who they were. When they woke up, all that was left was the papers.

Ooh, cliffhanger! I probably won't update in a while, but I like where this is going! I wrote this at 9:37 PM! I'm suprised it turned out so good! Anyway I don't own Charlie And The Chocolate Factory! I don't own Invader Zim! I don't own ANYTHING! I won't say this again! Oh and Aaliastar! I liked Gods' Awakening, please update! BYE! I GONNA GO DRAW IRKENS! ^_0 


	2. Golden Ticket Madness

Bella streched and yawned. She had had a good sleep. 'Wait what's goin' on out there?' she thought. There was a croud of people gathering near a pole. She slipped some shoes on, and ran out the door. There were so many people she had to crawl under them. She moved to where she could read it. It said,

"Dear people of the world...I, Willy Wonka have decided to allow six children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children shall recieve a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine!"

Bella stopped reading, she had to go tell Dib. She ran back to his house and through the door. (Anyone could just waltz in their door!) She ran up to his bedroom. "Dib, you gotta see this! 'C'mon!" She shook him, until he finally got out of bed. "How did you get in our house?" Bella paused. "You should really buy a lock for that thing! Now come on, we gotta run!" She tugged Dib's hand while running twords the paper. Dib wondered how someone as old as her could have just woken up, and have this much energy.

She had pulled him all the way to the pole, and made him read it. "Wow! I would get a chance to see everything! I gotta tell my fellow Eyeballs about this!" Dib ran back to his home. "You go do that!"She ran to where the factory was, they were already doing a news piece about it. "Six golden tickets have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of six ordinary Wonka bars. The bars may be anywhere, in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world."

She had listened for a while, but had gotten too over-exited, and ran home. "Mom!Dad!You'! Thefactoryisreopening, andlettingkidsinside. !" Her mother had not caught a single word out of that jumbled mess. Her father on the other hand, understood completely. "How!" Bella shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he got bored! C'mon let's go buy one!"

"Now honey, remember the lottery tickets?" Bella gave her a bored look. "Yes mom, dad tryed and he lost forty dollars. When I tryed I won six hundred dollars! Now let's go!" She tugged at her mother and father hoping they would come, but they wouldn't budge. "Then can I go by myself?" Her mother shook her head. "Ugh, killjoys!" Bella stomped back to her room. Bella got a notebook and started writing a poem.

I am bored, here by my window.

Dib is doin' stuff.

Zim is hopefully, not conquering Earth.

And Gaz is doing, well whatever Gaz does.

And I can't even have a chance to find a ticket.

She put her notebook down, and sat at her desk. She drew a picture of the entire Invader Zim cast, but there was a irken in the middle. It was herself. She went downstairs, and turned the news on. There was a fat kid with chocolate all over his mouth. He is being interviewed. "I am eating the Wonka bar and I taste something that is not chocolate, or coconut, or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles.

(Jeebus, this kid knows his chocolate!)

So I look and I find the golden ticket!" He waves a golden ticket, that is smothered in chocolate, and has a bite mark in it. "Augustus, how did you celebrate?" He didn't hesitate. "I eat more candy!" Bella had a look of disgust on her face. "What a porker!" She turns back to the T.V and keeps watching.

The 'proud' mother smiled for the cameras. "We knew Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for him not to find one!" She then hugged Augustus and held up the golden ticket. Bella quickly shut the T.V off. "I bet he has a healthy lifestyle!" She muttered. "Mom I'm gonna go to bed!" Her mom looked at Bella in shock. "But Bella, it's Summer vacation!" Bella gave her a tired look, and went to bed.

"Nayella, couldn't you just let her buy one."

"Tom, you know very well she won't win!"

He had to agree with that. "If I know my daughter, she'll sneak out and buy one. Guaranteed fact!" Nayella (or Bella's mom) shook her head, and went to go make dinner. Bella layed on her bed listening to the conversation.

~Next ticket found~

The T.V shows a girl that looks around the age of 11, is smiling sweetly. A reporter asked "Veruca. Can you spell that for us, please?" She sucks up the attention from the cameras. "V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt." The cameras flash rapidly.

The father, who looks about 40 says,"As soon as my little Veruca told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut busness, you see. So I say to my workers: "Morning ladies. From now on, you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these chocolate bars instead." Three days went by, and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep searching until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket."

Veruca smiles and flashes the ticket for the cameras. Bella jumped from the couch and yelled, "OH DAMN YOU, YOU EVIL BRAT! YOU MOCK ME WITH THAT TICKET! JUST LIKE THOSE DAMNED CHIWAWA CHEERLEADERS!" Nayella shook her head and said. "Sometimes I wonder where you get this stuff." Bella turned to face her mom. "It kinda comes out of the blue..." Bella sat back down. "Hey, Bella, would you like to visit your boyfriend?" Bella stared at her bug-eyed. "Mom! He's not my boyfriend! And he's busy with his secret orginization, I don't wanna interupt!" Nayella rolled her eyes. "You two are so alike."

Tom (a.k.a Bella's dad) ran through the door. "Bella, since you were so exited about the tickets, I got you a Wonka bar!" Bella hugged her dad. "Oh, thank you daddy! I will Jhonen-ify you in deviantArt!" Tom paused for a second. "I have no idea where that came from, but thank you sweetie." Nayella glared at him. "Tom..." "Nayella, it's only one!" Nayella opened her mouth to say something, but didn't say it. Bella quickly opened it. Nothing. "See, she only got dissapointed!" Nayella scowled.

"No, I love chocolate. Would you like some?" Bella offered the other half to them. "Okay, but don't let this spoil your appitite!" The family had a laugh as Nayella cooked dinner. That night Bella lay in her bed wondering if she even needed a golden ticket.

~Next day~

Bella was drinking some Capri Sun when her father turned the news on. "The third ticket was found by Miss Violet Beauregarde." Ugh. Hearing about the tickets made her want to find one even more. A woman and her daughter are standing in front of many trophies. "These are just some of the 263 trophies and medals my Violet has won." The camera switches to Violet. "I'm a gum chewer mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars."

Violet's mother smiles brightly. "She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it." (I can give you 3 ideas...) "I'm the world champion gum chewer. This piece of gum I'm chewing right at this moment I've been working on for three months solid. That's a record." "Of course, I did have my share of trophies, mostly baton." The cameras switched back to Violet. "So it says that one kid is gonna get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other five are. That kid, it's gonna be me!" "Tell them why Violet." "Because I'm a winner!" Bella looked at her juice.

Bella slumped in her chair. This 'ticket' thing was really messing her up. "The fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy called Mike Teavee." Bella slowly turned around. "Oh, boy." She grumbled. The boy was playing some sort of shooting game, not paying attention to anything else. "All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates offset by weather and the derivative of the Nikkei Index. A retard could figure it out." The dad shrugged and said. "Most of the time I don't know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days what with all the technology," Mike screamed 'Die' at the T.V, interupting his father. "Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long."

Mike paused his game and put down the controller. "In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar."

"And how did it taste?"

"I don't know. I hate chocolate."

Bella hated this kid even more than the rich girl. "Oh yeah, it's good to go to a chocolate factory, if you hate chocolate, you little fu-" "Language!" Her father yelled. She sat back down, squeezing the juice as hard as she could. She grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off. Everyone who won was just spoiled rotten. "Hey I know your down about this, so uh, I've decided to give you your allowance early." Bella was wondering if this was a hint. She smiled and slowly took the five dollars.

She ran down the street, where Dib's house was. She knocked on the door, it was a few moments before Dib answered. "Hi Bella." She grabbed his hand. "No time to explain! Let's go!" They ran all the way to the nearest store. "Why did we run here?" Dib was panting, she could run like lightning. "We may have a chance for the golden ticket!" Dib gave her a strange glare. "It would be neat to tour it but, we have almost no chance at all of finding one!"

"Well we can try." Dib had to agree with that. So he went in the store as well. He found Bella at the counter. "Two Wonka bars please." She held out the money. The man gave her two Wonka bars. Dib opened his slowly. Bella on the other hand tore into hers. What they saw shocked them both. Two golden tickets. Things were going to get a lot more interesting. 


End file.
